Tu puedes lograrlo
by Wolfmika
Summary: ¡Tengo un sueño! ¡Quiero ser Hokage como tú papá incluso mejor! ¡Juro que lo seré! Así que dile a mamá ¡Dile que no se preocupe por mí! ¡Que todo me va muy bien!


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **Tú puedes lograrlo**_

Su tiempo se había terminado, pero aquella última imagen duraría por siempre en su memoria inclusive aun después de la muerte… en ese momento puede sentir el cálido roce de una mano en su mejilla. Sus ojos se abren topándose con aquellos ojos color violeta y aquella larga cabellera roja que le había enamorado desde su niñez.

Se encuentra un poco desconcertado por los recientes acontecimientos, intenta incorporarse más una mano se extiende frente a él para ayudarle a incorporarse, Jiraiya le sonríe, y él acepta la mano de su Sensei.

-Por fin podemos vernos nuevamente.- Kushina le sonríe, y su sonrisa le hace sentir melancolía.

-¿Cómo ha terminado todo?- pregunta Jiraiya. Él simplemente se gira mirando la vacío, sabe qué más allá de ese mundo se encuentra su hijo.

-Todo ha terminado.- responde, les mira sonriente para después fijar sus orbes azules en los de Kushina. – Kushina… Naruto se ha hecho todo un hombre.

 _Dile a Mamá, que me va muy bien y que como mucho, no soy quisquilloso con la comida. Que le echo miso y salsa de soja al tonkotsu y que no solo como ramen. Me baño todos los días, a veces voy a las aguas termales. Además tengo muchos amigos y todos son buenas personas, en los estudios no me val del todo bien, pero no me deprimo por eso… debe ser porque tengo confianza. Siempre escucho todo lo que me dicen, Kakashi- sensei y el tercer Hokage además los respeto mucho, se los puedes preguntar por qué están aquí mismo._

-Naruto…- susurro ella con cierto toque de melancolía, Minato coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros sonriéndole solo como él sabía hacerlo para tranquilizarla.

-A Naruto le va bien, mucho mejor de lo que nosotros esperábamos, no es quisquilloso con la comida, no solo come ramen, se baña todos los días, además tiene mucho amigos, no le va bien con los estudios pero no de rinde y sigue intentando, respeta a sus superiores, respeta a Kakashi, al tercer Hokage.

Sus labios tiemblan de solo escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos se cristalizan y aunque no lo pueda sentir su corazón late rápidamente por la emoción, por la felicidad, Minato fija después sus ores a los de su Sensei. Asienta con la cabeza, mientras este se cruza de brazos regresándole la sonrisa.

 _Sobre las tres prohibiciones de un shinobi. Aprendí un montón cuando estaba con el sabio pervertido, y aunque no cumple con las tres prohibiciones. Él es el mejor de los Sannin a él también lo respeto mucho. Acabo de cumplir 17 años, así que no se mucho de chicas ni de alcohol, pero mamá me dijo que tengo que buscar a una chica como ella. ¡Puede que no todo vaya tan bien como dijo mamá pero me esfuerzo mucho!_

-También, aprendió muchas cosas de Jiraiya- Sensei aunque no solo fueran las tres prohibiciones, es el mejor Sannin y le respeta, hoy es su cumpleaños, no sabe mucho de chicas a pesar de que le has dicho que necesitaba encontrar a una idéntica a su madre. Para él no todo ha ido bien, pero se esfuerza.

Lagrimas salen de sus ojos violetas sin poder evitarlo, Jiraiya baja la mirada con una sonrisa, se siente orgulloso de su ahijado, y Minato tampoco puede evitarlo, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, recordar esas palabras, recordar esos sentimientos, recordar la despedida de su hijo, su único hijo… no le hacen sentirse triste sino orgulloso, porque a pesar de no haber estado con él a lo largo de su vida, puso ver en ese corto tiempo que se había formado como un hombre de bien.

 _¡Tengo un sueño! ¡Quiero ser Hokage como tú papá incluso mejor! ¡Juro que lo seré! Así que dile a mamá ¡Dile que no se preocupe por mí! ¡Que todo me va muy bien!_

-Mi niño…

-Todo le ira muy bien, no hay que preocuparnos sino estar feliz por él, su vida aún sigue y nosotros siempre estaremos con él en su corazón, cuidándolo, guiándolo.

-Haz caso a Minato, Kushina, el chico tiene grandes sueños.

-Naruto tiene un sueño.

-Ser Hokage.

Los tres ríen levemente por haber dicho aquello al mismo tiempo, Kushina limpia sus lágrimas mirando la vacío, al infinito de aquel mundo llamado muerte, los tres lo miran, los tres sienten la presencia de Naruto, alegre, jovial, lleno de vida, de amor…

 _ **Naruto, tu puedes lograrlo.**_

 **Notas finales:**

 **Oh por dios me dará algo jajaja, enserio quiero llorar… ok ok**

 **Este fic me fue escrito por petición, de una de mis lectoras y gran amiga jejeje, espero te gustara.**

 **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**

 **Hasta el próximo fanfic**

 **Bye bye**

 **PD: ahora pueden seguirme en Facebook para conocer adelantos y otras cositas me pueden encontrar en.**

 **www. facebook Wolf mika01 / (recuerden quitar los espacios xD)**


End file.
